shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Challengers
Challengers are skilled fighters that appear in Shadow Fight 2 exclusively to challenge Shadow having heard of his remarkable skills and merely wishing a good fight. Whenever Shadow may encounter any of them, the fight difficulty is always displayed as Insane and the player must get a least few upgrades on the equipment in order secure a win. The Challengers initiate a special mode of fight that works exactly like a single stage of Tournament having a maximum of three rounds timed 99 seconds where the player has the freedom to use his/her own equipment and does not feature any altered rules or conditions. The fight takes place in the location of where the Duels of that Act would. Upon their defeat the Challengers give up their enchanted weapons to Shadow which he may now use for his battles. Other rewards are fight bonus and small amounts of XP. If the player loses, he will be given two options; one, to simply leave, two, to try again with x amount of gems. For every rematch you will need more gems. The maximum you can pay for rematch is 30 gems. Once a Challenger is fully declined a fight, s/he can never again be resought for the same later on. The Challengers There are eight challengers, one in each of the six Acts and one in the Interlude and a festive special. Trickster 1 Trickster.jpg * Appearance- Act I: Hero Reborn * Weapon: Nunchaku (Overheat Enchantment) * Level encountered: 5 (4 in older versions) Hawk * Appearance- Act II: Secret Path * Weapon: Naginata (Bloodrage Enchantment) * Level encountered: 7 (8 on Android version) 'Rose' ' ' * Appearance- Act III: Blood Trail * Weapon: Katana (Overheat Enchantment) * Level encountered: 14 (15 on Android version) * Fisher ' ' * Appearance- Act IV: Pirate Throne * Weapon:Wanderer's staff (Weakness Enchantment). * Level encountered: 23 ' ' Outcast * Appearance- Act V: The Greatest Temptation * Weapon: Heavy Kusarigama(Precision Enchantment) * Level encountered: 27 Ronin *Appearance- Act VI: Iron Reign * Weapon: Ronin's Dadao * Level Encountered: ~35 (34 on windows phone) Nova *Appearance- Interlude: Third Province *Weapon: Spiny Knuckles (Poisoning Enchantment) *Level encountered:41 Festivus * Appearance- Christmas Special Offer. Appears the first time you level up since getting the update. * Weapon: Candy Canes (Weakness Enchantment) * Level encountered: Upon leveling up after getting the Christmas Update. Quotes Trickster * -Challenging the player * -Challenge rejected * -Rematch * -After defeating him Hawk * -Challenging the player * -Challenge rejected * -Rematch * -After defeating him Rose * -Challenging the player * -Challenge rejected * -Rematch * -After defeating her Fisher * "Screw you all and all your brawls! I am a peaceful man. I want no part in your war! Just let me live and work in peace! I've been fighting off those bloodsuckers for ages! If I'm not lucky today, you'll have the dearest thing I own: my spear." -Challenging the player * "So you're not one of the pirates? Sorry, son. Go in peace then." ''-Challenge rejected * -Rematch * ''"You'll make better use of this spear than me, son. I should keep to my fishing rod. And you - I trust that you will go and put an end to this carnage." -After defeating him Outcast * "Well now! Whadawe have here? Got something nice, uh? Wanna me split yer head wi' me kusarigama? Let's play a game, uh? I win - you carry me on yer back right to the Widow's place. I lose, you get my wep." ''-Challenging the player * ''"Yo, homie, you're a snore! Just like em all ere. Okay, I'll go find someone funky." ''-Challenge rejected * -Rematch * ''"No way! You won! Well, that was some fight. Here, grab my kusarigama. Imma go give knuckle sandwiches to em local blunderers." ''-After defeating him '''Ronin' * -Challenging the player * -Challenge rejected * -Rematch * -After defeating him Nova * "I've been watching you for all that time. You're going pretty well, so I'm obliged to stop you now. I've been warned about your skill by my master. By the mercenaries' code of honor I must give away my weapon in case of my loss. But I'm very good at my trade!" ''-Challenging the player * -Challenge rejected * -Rematch * -After defeating her Gallery Trickster.png|Trickster's Easy Fight Hawk.png|Hawk's Easy Fight Rose.png|Rose's Easy Fight Fisher.png|Fisher's Easy Fight Ronin.png|Ronin's Easy Fight Festivus.jpg|Festivus Trivia * Challenger Weapons always tend to have better stats than the weapons of the level on which the are won because they are readily enchanted. * All challenger weapons can be used by other fighters (in the way that the weapons are just re-skins, the only exception is '''Fisher'): ** The Nunchaku is used by the fighter Soothsayer and her Ninja counterpart. ** The Naginata is used by Wasp. ** The Katana is used by the fighter Vixen and her Ninja counterparts. ** The Kusarigama is used by the fighter Viper, bodyguard Reaper, bodyguard Puma and their Ninja counterpart. ** The Dadao is used by the fighter''' Backsword', bodyguard '''Kraken' and their Ninja counterpart. ** The Candy Canes are re-skins of the Shuang Gou, the latter being used by the fighter Fury and her Ninja counterpart. * Seven of the eight Challenger weapons have identical functioning to many of the usual In-stock weapons. Here the Wanderer's Staff stands out for having a different Attack Frenzy than the usual Staves. * Since Nova is fought in the Interlude, that Challenger Fight is the only one to reward the player with fight bonus in Platinum coins. * For those who have reached Act VII and then be challenged by Festivus, that fight will be the only challenger fight to award fight bonus in Digital Currency. * Festivus is the only Challenger (and opponent) to use Festive Special Ranged Weapons i.e. the Christmas-Special Snowballs. Also the duel between him and Shadow takes place in the Dojo, also the only one to be so. It is unknown whether Festivus, being a Christmas Special Challenger, is a permanently available Challenger or will be scrapped in the later updates of the game. * Before the Act VI update, Outcast was called Troll. * Formerly, Rose '''was called '''Lana. * Nova is actually a fighter from a group of mercenaries. When you lose to her once it is revealed by the Sensei that the person who sent Nova to fight Shadow is related to Titan meaning that this group of mercenaries in some way or another works for Titan. * Most of the challengers are fought before the last level you will have in a certain province. Tips * Fight a lot on Survival mode upon reaching a new Act, as the Challenger usually appears when you reach the following level (Trickster appears in level 5, Hawk appears in level 11, etc). * Get massive amounts of money to cover the equipment of the next level, which means that as soon as the Challenger appears you can go to the store and buy all the equipment you need plus upgrades. ** With that said, every single one of the challengers can be fought on Easy mode. *** Yes, including Festivus. Category:Challenger